Tu y yo por siempre juntos
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: -.Tierra… Sangre… Cuerpos… Destrucción.- "La guerra acabo favoreciendo al bando de los buenos, pero Hermione solo desea ver y encontrar a una sola persona". **Dramione**
1. Promesa

Hola a todos.

Esta historia la escribí hace mas de un año y hoy he decidido subirla aquí Consta de 2 capítulos cortos y con un poco de OOC. Ojala les guste :)

**Nota de autora: **Espero que no encuentren ninguna falta de ortografía y puntuación. Y si es así háganmelo saber.

* * *

_Disclaimer; los personajes y lugares de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling._

* * *

**Capitulo 1. Promesa**

Tierra.

Sangre.

Cuerpos.

Destrucción.

La lista era inmensa, pero mí cabeza y mí mirada solo eran conscientes de esos detalles. Cada paso, cada pisada para ser más exacta, se reducía a eso: tierra, sangre, cuerpos, destrucción. Para mí en ese instante no había nada más.

Pero debía ser sincera, no caminaba por mí cuenta. Era consciente de que alguien me abrazaba, quizá era ¿Harry? ¿Ron? ¿Neville? La verdad no lo sabía, pero lo que si sabía era que esa persona hacia un gran esfuerzo para que caminara en medio de ese lugar. Cerré los ojos por un momento, solo para tratar de enfocarme en otra cosa que no fuera lo que veía, pero casi al instante las palabras llenaron cada parte de mi mente.

—_Prometo regresar por ti. Te amo…_

Abrí los ojos y volví a sentir ese mareo, el mismo que había sentido hace algunos minutos, quise llevar una de mis manos a mi boca para reprimir una arcada que se agolpaba en mi garganta, pero lo único que conseguí fue detener nuestro andar. Trate de respirar para no vomitar y a los segundos lo conseguí y reanudamos nuestro camino, aun mantenía mi vista fija en la tierra.

Deseaba solo, en ese momento, poder mantener mi mente ocupada en cualquier cosa, pero los recuerdos fluían solos.

—_Prometo que cuando esto termine nos casaremos._

Sí, todo se reducía a promesas.

No me encontraba herida, salvo por algunos rasmillones sin importancia, la verdad es que en medio del camino me comencé a marear y unos brazos me habían tomado, los mismos que me conducían a un lugar apartado. Lo más seguro era que fuésemos al gran comedor, pero no podía ir allí sin antes verlo. Solo me conformaba con eso. Con verlo.

Decidida levante mi mirada por primera vez en todo el trayecto y fue ahí donde me di cuenta de que debí de haberlo hecho mucho antes…

Vi familias buscando a sus seres queridos, vi lágrimas, vi dolor, vi el cielo obscuro, vi a mis amigos, vi a personas que no conocía, pero que sufrían… vi más de lo quizás pude haber imaginado.

Mi mirada lo busco por cada rincón de lo que se me permitía ver y fue cuando lo vi. No como quería, pero ahí estaba. Supe en ese instante que una frase muggle cobraba un sentido muy especial para mí "muerta en vida", así me sentía al ver tal escena. Me removí bruscamente en los brazos de…

Fue solo en aquel instante en donde mire por primera vez a la persona…

—Suéltame Ron —mi voz sonó lastimosa, raposa, por no haber pronunciado palabra alguna en horas. Él me miro dudativo, buscando algún motivo por el cual yo me quisiera ir, ocupe ese pequeño segundo de duda y me escurrí de sus brazos.

Pude sentir el roce de su mano en mi muñeca, pero yo me zafe sin permitir que me detuviera y camine sin mirar atrás. Sin necesidad de mirarlo pude sentir sus ojos clavados en mí nuca, lo sabía.

Camine casi por inercia, mirando a las dos personas que me devolvían la mirada. No les sorprendió que fuera a su encuentro, es mas se detuvieron para que yo pudiera llegar ante ellos.

No sabía si flotaba o caminaba normalmente, porque en ese momento no sentía dolor alguno: no sentía nada, no sentía las piedras en mis pies, las ramas rasguñando mis piernas, la uñas clavadas en mi palma. Nada, absolutamente nada.

Pare casi a unos dos metros de ellos, los podía distinguir claramente.

Me fije en ella: la recordaba como una mujer altiva, sangre limpia, de rasgos delgados y finos, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que tenía un gran corazón, una madre que haría cualquier cosa por su hijo. Pero ahora tenía enfrente a otra Narcisa a una totalmente demacrada, con los ojos hinchados, con su cabello desordenado, mas pálida de normal, atrás habían quedado las finas ropas ya que ahora estas estaban sucias con tierra y sangre.

A su lado su altivo esposo, Lucius, que a pesar de todo mantenía ese porte aristócrata, imperturbable, pero los que lo conocían bien sabían que no era así, la marcara de frialdad estaba por caerse. A pesar de no tener los ojos hinchados como su esposa, en su mirada solo se veía tristeza, él lucia tan o más pálido que ella y su ropa en las mismas condiciones.

Después de fijarme en ellos, mis ojos se posaron en la persona que deseaba ver, no lo evite y no impedí las lágrimas surcaron mis mejillas, él estaba ahí, pero no me miraba, no se movía.

Porque Lucius Malfoy traía en sus brazos a Draco…

A Mi Draco…

Me acerque torpemente a ellos. A él.

Su padre lo bajo posándolo con cuidado en el suelo, para que lo pudiera ver. Mire a Narcisa que solo me asintió.

En ese instante no existía nadie más que él y yo. Caí de rodillas, lastimándomelas, junto a su cuerpo observándolo detenidamente.

Vestía la su ropa habitual: un traje completamente negro que estaba rasgado en algunas partes, su cabello siempre peinado ahora estaba desordenado, sus ojos cerrados, sus labios sellados, su piel estaba visiblemente más pálida de lo normal. Acerque temblorosa mi mano a su mejilla como si temiera despertarlo, necesitaba sentirlo y que, por alguna razón, él me sintiera a mí. Mi mano lo acaricio estaba helado, sabía a ciencia cierta que eso solo podía significar una cosa.

Él no respiraba.

Él no se movía.

Él estaba muerto.

Y supe que yo moría con él. Mi vida ya no tenía ningún sentido sin él…

Me aferre a su cuerpo, llorando como jamás pensé hacerlo. Me aferre mas a él para que despertara, pero sabía, muy en mi interior, que no podía ser así.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro. Ni en ese momento me separe del. Ni mire a la persona.

—Hermione —la voz temblorosa de Narcisa me hizo deshacer un poco mi abrazo para poder mirarla—, hija, debemos… debemos… —pero nuevas lágrimas también surcaron las mejillas de ella.

— ¿Qué le… le hicieron? —dije sollozando mirándola.

Narcisa me ofreció su mano para poder levantarme, la cual rechace no quería sepárame del —Lo encontramos así, cerca del bosque prohibido —me dijo secando sus lágrimas.

Fije mi mirada nuevamente en él —Debí estar cerca de Draco —me auto-culpe acariciando nuevamente su helada mejilla.

—Debemos… debes levantarte, para poder llevarlo a… a... —pero no pudo continuar, Lucius abrazo a Narcisa quien estaba deshecha y sollozando en el hombro de su esposo.

No necesitaba decir nada más sabía perfectamente a qué lugar se refería, pero yo no me separaría del ni aunque me enviaran mil Cruciatus…

—No por favor —me aferre nuevamente a él—, no pueden —mire a Lucius que aun abrazaba a su esposa.

Como había cambiado nuestra relación; Draco y yo comenzamos a frecuentarnos en cuarto año cuando Harry y Ron estaban peleados, me sentía sola y dividida. Fue un día temprano en el que ambos nos dirigíamos al gran comedor y al toparnos nos insultamos, luego de entrar nos dimos cuenta de que nadie mas estaba ahí. Así fueron todos los días peleas y silencios. Hasta que un día harta de lo mismo le propuse ir a comer a mi mesa ya que no había nadie, el se negó obviamente, pero después de tanta insistencia y encuentros en la biblioteca acepto comer en mi mesa sin que nadie supiese.

Así comenzó nuestra relación, la cual nos llevo a vernos a escondidas. Fue a comienzos de sexto año en donde comenzamos a ser novios. Yo lo apoye en todo y él me protegió. Cuando conocí a Lucius y Narcisa me temblaban las rodillas, pero al final no eran tan malos como me imaginaba: resulto ser que ellos no odiaban a los muggles y por lo tanto ellos estaban de acuerdo en nuestro noviazgo. Incluso persuadieron para que nada nos pasara en su mansión, estuve a punto de que la loca de Bellatrix me marcara, pero gracias a ellos no fue así. Esa era la razón de que nos habláramos tan amena y cortésmente.

—Hermione —Lucius me hablo—, tenemos que hacerlo —me dice con voz apagada.

Entendí en ese momento que ellos estaban resignados, pero por alguna razón desconocida yo creía que él aun seguía vivo. Aunque todo me demostrase lo contrario.

— ¡NO POR FAVOR! —grite exclamando—. DRACO, POR FAVOR DESPIERTA —tome su rostro entre mis manos—, SÉ QUE ME ESCUCHAS, SE QUE LO HACES, DESPIERTA POR FAVOR, LO PROMETISTE, PROMETISTE QUE LUCHARÍAMOS, QUE NOS CASARÍAMOS —saque de mí cuello una cadenita, la que mantenía mi anillo de compromiso—. TE AMO, MI AMOR POR FAVOR DESPIERTA —le suplique aferrándome cada vez más a él llorando y respirando entrecortadamente.

Narcisa y Lucius miraban esa conmovedora escena, ellos no podían hacer nada. Cuando la guerra llego a su fin se sintieron libres al fin, podrían llevar la vida que deseaban sin fingir ideales que no eran los suyos. Buscaron a su hijo y fue cuando a la entrada del bosque prohibido lo encontraron; revisaron su pulso y su respiración, pero ya no había nada más que hacer. Él había muerto.

—Hermione, querida, por favor vamos —me dice Narcisa, la mire nuevamente y comprendí que por más esfuerzos que hiciera él no despertaría. Tome su mano y me levante. Ella me estrecho en un abrazo en el cual mis fuerzas decayeron al punto de que solo vi la oscuridad y me fui en el sueño que esperaba que fuera para siempre.


	2. Años

Holaaaas!

Siento la demora.

Aquí la ultima parte de esta historia.

**Con respecto al capitulo:** La primera _cursiva_ corresponde a un sueño y la segunda a un flash back.

**Nota de autora: **Espero que no encuentren ninguna falta de ortografía y puntuación. Y si es así háganmelo saber.

Gracias por todos sus comentarios, favoritos y follows. :D

* * *

Disclaimer; los personajes y lugares de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Capitulo 2. Años después**

Sentí un calor maternal en los brazos de Narcisa, mis pies se volvieron gelatina y todo comenzó a dar vueltas, de pronto solo vi obscuridad…

_El sol le dio en la cara cuando abrió los ojos, no se encontraba en la enfermería como suponía; estaba recostada, cómodamente, sobre una manta. Se incorporo y pudo darse cuenta de que estaba en un hermoso campo lleno de flores… ¿Habría muerto también? ¿Estaría en el cielo? Se levantó intentando enfocar a alguien, pero no había nadie. Camino, un poco, adentrándose en el pasto verde que le llegaba casi a las rodillas._

—_Hermione __—__esa voz hizo que parara en seco. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Se giro._

— _¿Mamá? __—__no hubo necesidad de volver a confirmarlo, corrió hacia ella abrazándola__—,__ mamá te extrañe tanto… __—__lloró como una niña pequeña en sus brazos._

—_Mi pequeña __—le dijo acariciándole el cabello—, __yo también te he extrañado mucho __—__le seco las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas._

— _¿Dónde estamos? __—__preguntó, Hermione, cuando estuvo más calmada._

—_Este es un lugar muy especial, hija, no puedo decirte nada más._

— _¿Estoy muerta?_

—_No aun, esa es decisión tuya._

— _¿Draco, él también está aquí? __—__le preguntó esperanzada. Necesitaba volver a verlo._

—_Él te ama hija, él no está aquí, él no tiene por qué estar aquí._

— _¿Qué quieres decir?_

_Le dio un beso en la frente __—__Si regresas lo sabrás._

—_Pero… pero… él está muerto; yo lo vi, yo lo toque, él no respiraba __—__dijo histérica Hermione con nuevas lágrimas._

—_Hermione, hija, hay veces en las que no todo tiene respuesta. Por eso tienes la opción de decidir, no muchos pueden hacerlo… __—__Jean Granger la miro a los ojos__—.__ Por eso hija es tú decisión: te quedas conmigo o regresas._

—_Yo… __—__pensó en su vida de ahora en adelante, en su vida sin él, en todo lo difícil que sería. No había otra respuesta en su mente, incluso ya lo sabía desde que su mamá se lo pregunto__—__ te amo mamá, espero que tú y papá estén orgullosos de mi __—__le dijo abrazándola__—__ luchare por mi vida._

_Ella sonrío __—__Lo estamos hija, ahora ve que las cosas cambiaran cuando despiertes __—__le dio un beso en la mejilla y un último abrazo._

Ese fue el sueño o alucinación más agradable que he tenido, nadie lo sabe y tampoco tendrían que saberlo. Desde esa vez no he vuelto a verlos, aunque sé que están siempre conmigo.

Y hoy es noviembre…

Porque han pasado doce años desde que la guerra acabo.

Los recuerdos son tan dolorosos aun, a pesar de que todo a partir de ese momento cambio…

La lluvia golpetea la ventana, mis ojos miran fijamente hacia afuera. A pesar de los años, aun me sigo atormentando con ese momento.

Las cosas a partir de aquel día habían sucedido tan rápido, los mareos, las arcadas, mi desmayo en los brazos de Narcisa, solo significaban una cosa.

Cuando desperté ese día, me dieron la noticia más hermosa que jamás me pudieron dar.

Estaba embarazada…

Me senté en la cama tocando mi anillo de casada. En ocasiones, muchas siendo sincera, pienso que la vida es un juego de ajedrez en el cual solo somos simples peones; cualquier movimiento en falso y todo nuestro futuro se verá afectado. Si aquel día yo hubiera decidido lo contrario, no tan solo hubiese muerto yo si no también mi hijo.

—Mami —mire al menor mis hijos: Hugo. Y toque su mejilla—. ¿Por qué lloras?

Ni siquiera me di cuenta de estar haciéndolo, me seque con el dorso del chaleco la mejilla —Solo recordaba hijo y eso me da tristeza.

Tiene cinco años, sabía que no comprendía mucho lo que le decía, lo tome en brazos sentándolo a un lado mío —Te amo, mami, no estés triste —lo abrace. Era igual a su padre ¿Cómo es que sus genes eran tan fuertes?

— ¡Mamá! —la puerta se abrió abruptamente dando paso a Scorpius, mi hijo de 11 años, él es idéntico a mí solo que con los ojos grises de su padre—. Podrías decirle a Jean que deje romper mis cosas —ante la mención de su nombre, mi pequeña Jean de cinco años, gemela de Hugo, apareció con su carita de inocencia.

—Mami yo no hice nada —Jean hizo un puchero.

—Hijo, Scorp, debes comprender que tus hermanos, que tu hermana está experimentando la magia espontanea.

Él bufo idénticamente a alguien —Lo comprendo mamá, pero es que destroza todo lo que toca —digo indignado.

—Scorp, por favor, puedes arreglar las cosas, sabes cómo hacerlo. Ahora podrías llevar a tu hermana a su habitación, para cambiarle ropa —él solo asintió resignado. Sabía que después hablaría con su padre.

Scorpius tomo a Jean y se la llevo en dirección a la habitación de la pequeña. Yo hice lo mismo con Hugo, solo que me dirigí a la cocina y lo puse en su sillita. Me dispuse a preparar la leche de mis hijos.

Apenas había entrado a San Mungo mis amigos habían llegado junto a mí. Supe que en ese instante que debía contarles todo: les hable sobre mi relación con Draco Malfoy, del tiempo que llevábamos juntos, de lo que tuvimos que pasar y de los obstáculos que tuvimos que ir superando, todo absolutamente todo. Al final del relato tanto Harry, Ron y Ginny estaban muy sorprendidos y shockeados, en especial Ron. No espere que lo aceptaran y mucho menos que quisieran seguir siendo mis amigos, me rendí a lo inevitable. Los años fueron haciendo que me diera cuenta de que solo necesitaban conocerlo mejor y de que ahora lo aceptaban con normalidad. Ahora nos frecuentábamos cada semana; cenamos y nuestros hijos se relacionan.

—Papi —escuche la voz de mi hijo, apague la cocina con un movimiento de varita y me di vuelta encontrándome con mi esposo y en sus brazos nuestro hijo.

—Hola, creí que llegarías mas tarde.

Él se acerco a mí aun con Hugo en sus brazos —Tienes razón debería, pero quise estar más tiempo con ustedes —me da un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Papi podrías bajarme no quiero ver escenitas que no son aptas para menores —él y yo reímos, y bajo a Hugo quien se fue corriendo.

—Entonces… en que habíamos quedado —pongo mis manos alrededor de su cuello.

—En… —puso sus manos en mi cintura acercándome a él— que decidí salir antes para estar con ustedes. Contigo —besa mi cuello—. Sabe señora Malfoy que este día se encuentra muy sexy y que deseo hacerle el amor en este momento —me susurra al oído haciendo que me estremezca.

—Los niños están arriba —le informo. Se separa un poco de mi alzando una ceja, se lo que está pensando—, Draco no lo digo para que lo hagamos… solo para que sepas que no podemos hacer nada —le aclaro.

—No podríamos llevar a los niños a la casa de mis padres —me dice besándome nuevamente— y dejarlos ahí por algunas horas —su mano se hace camino por debajo de mi blusa.

—Podríamos, pero recuerda que ellos se fueron de viaje —siento como mi respiración de pronto se comienza a agitar por sus caricias.

Un suspiro resignado se escapa de sus labios —Bien, entonces dejémoslo para más tarde y le ponemos algunos hechizos extras a la habitación —me dice en tono lujurioso, me da un beso el cual yo me encargo de profundizar—. Voy a ducharme, para despejarme —alejarme del es muy difícil.

Se separa de mí e inmediatamente siento un vacio en mi interior. Pensar que estuve a punto de perderlo.

_Los primeros que estuvieron en su despertar fueron: Harry, Ginny y Ron. Les dio las explicaciones correspondientes sobre todo lo que había pasado. Ellos se fueron después de eso, ya que aun estaba resentida por el desmayo._

_Después le hicieron unas pruebas y resulto que estaba embarazada. Se sintió feliz, pero toda esa felicidad se vio opacada ante lo anteriormente sucedido. El recuerdo de su madre le hizo sonreír un poco -cuando despiertes todo cambiara- quizá se refería al embarazo._

_Necesitaba descansar, pensar y procesar toda la información. Dormiría era lo mejor._

_Cuando estaba por cayendo en el mundo de los sueño, la puerta de la habitación se abrió suavemente lo que hizo que se asustara un poco. Entonces sintió pasos._

—_Hermione __—__una voz femenina hizo que se acomodara rápidamente en la cama._

—_Narcisa __—__verla le recordaba mucho a Draco, como también recordó que él no estaría nunca más a su lado y que nunca conocería a su hijo._

— _¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Qué te dijo el medimago?_

—_Estoy bien, Narcisa, solo fue por la tensión del momento __—__le mintió, aun no era tiempo de que la verdad se supiera__—. __¿Qué pasa? __—__preguntó al ver su cara._

—_Aun no lo sabes __—__le dijo emocionada._

— _¿Saber qué? __—__preguntó no entendiendo._

—_Es sobre Draco __—__todo el cuerpo se le tenso al oír su nombre__—,__ nos equivocamos Hermione, él está vivo __—__dijo la mujer con lágrimas._

— _¿Vivo? Como si… si… __—__su voz sonó confusa._

—_Calma, te lo explicare __—__Narcisa se seco las lágrimas y comenzó a relatarle:__ —.__ Luego de que te desmayaras los trajimos a ambos a San Mungo, pero como creyeron que Draco había muerto lo llevaron a otro lugar junto con todos. Fue ahí en donde algunos encargados revisando a cada persona, se dieron cuenta de que en realidad estaba vivo, nos lo informaron y nos explicaron que estaba bajo un hechizo que lo hacía parecer muerto. Le __aplicaron__un contra-hechizo y él reacciono. Esta vivo Hermione._

_La emoción que sintió se vio reflejada en la gran sonrisa que se plasmaba en mis labios __—__ ¿Dónde está? Quiero verlo Narcisa. Llévame con él… __—__le suplicó a la mujer._

— _¿Te puedes levantar? __—__ella solo asintió__—.__ Esta una sala mas allá de la que estas tu._

_Narcisa se acerco a Hermione y con ayuda de ella se levanto. La castaña prefirió no mencionar nada sobre el embarazo, quería que Draco fuera el primero en saberlo. Caminaron unos cuantos pasos y ya estaban frente a la habitación._

_Al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que la habitación era totalmente blanca y que tan solo habían dos camas, él se encontraba en la primera: tenía los ojos cerrados, el color había vuelto a su rostro, su respiración era acompasada, lo que le hizo entender de inmediato que Narcisa no se había equivocado._

_Él estaba realmente vivo._

_Se acerco torpemente a él y se sentó en una silla cerca de la cama. Narcisa se retiro en silencio dándoles un espacio más íntimo._

_Él se removió luego de unos minutos y abrió los ojos. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del. Jamás en su vida olvidaría ese momento._

—_Prometí que volvería por ti __—__le susurro el rubio buscando su mano._

_Ella para toda respuesta le dio un beso en los labios __—__Me diste un susto muy grande Draco Malfoy._

—_Lo siento, no se… __—__trago saliva__—__ en qué momento, me atacaron y no sé qué hechizo utilizaron._

—_Lo importante es que estas bien…_

—_Estoy mejor ahora que estás tú conmigo _—_dice mirándola intensamente_—._ ¿Tú, como estas? ¿Te hiciste daño? Mamá me dijo que te habías desmayado _—_la preocupación se holló en su voz._

_Nunca habían hablado sobre eso. Llevaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero vivían el día a día._

_Solo en una ocasión Draco le había mencionado que por regla general los Malfoy's solo tenían un hijo. Se sentía nerviosa._

—_Con respecto a eso, hay algo que debo decirte… __—__su voz sonó seria y algo preocupada ante la reacción._

— _¿Pasa algo malo? __—__los ojos grises mostraron preocupación._

—_No nada malo, pero no sé cómo te lo tomaras Draco yo… __—__cerro los ojos__—__ estoy embarazada… me dijeron que tenía apenas un mes…_

—_Embarazada __—__repitió incrédulamente y, de pronto, sintió como una mano le toco el vientre y fue en ese momento donde abrió nuevamente los ojos. Él sonreía__—.__ Te amo Hermione, gracias por darme este hermoso regalo._

_No reprimió las lagrimas de felicidad lo abrazo besándolo. Todos los miedos desaparecieron._

Aun me encuentro en la cocina, revivir los recuerdos, removerlos, a veces, me hace daño, pero en esta ocasión solo removí un recuerdo muy bello.

Después de eso nos casamos cuando Scorpius nació, Lucius y Narcisa tomaron muy bien la noticia. Después de unos años, nacieron los gemelos Hugo y Jean y no descarto la posibilidad de tener un cuarto hijo, aunque aun no es el momento. Draco rompió la típica tradición en todos los aspectos.

Mi vida es perfecta, ni siquiera quiero imaginar lo que sería de mí si él no estuviera conmigo.

Fin...


End file.
